The World According to Parvati Patil
by Morgan Lee Faye
Summary: How does Parvati see the world? What are her philosophical ideas? And...oh...my...god! Did she just break a nail?
1. Chapter 1

"Today might actually be a good day" Parvati thought to herself as she pulled open the lavish silk curtains that surrounded her bed. There was only one more day till the start of the new school year. Yawning prettily, she got up, stretched, and walked over to her vanity table. She looked into her reflection and saw her hair not too tangled and her face looking nice after the hours she put in everyday to make it look like that.

Suddenly, Padma walked in the room, with a book clutched in her hand. "Her hair is definitely more tangled than mine." Parvati thought. Instead she said:

"Don't you ever knock?" Padma scowled in reply and proceeded to search the room, obviously looking for something. "Where is it?" she would mutter to herself while Parvati tried to patiently wait for her explanation. None came.

"What do you need, Padma?" she finally asked.

"Aha!" said Padma, fishing something from underneath Parvati's bed. "I found it!" Parvati peered at what seemed like a very ill-cared for quill.

"Why is this in your room?" asked Padma. Parvati shuffled her feet.

"I, um, thought it looked nice as a hair decoration..." Parvati answered lamely. Huffing and puffing, Padma graciously exited the room.

The day found Parvati at Diagon Alley, buying new things.

"You know, last year, Lavender told me that the muggles have these great buildings full of shops with lots of clothes!" She told the disgruntled Padma happily.

"Honestly, Parvati, since when have I cared?" Padma asked her. Getting no reply, she stalked off to Flourish and Blotts where she would buy herself another book.

Parvati cheerfully shrugged off the cold remark and proceeded to Madam Milikin's. She happily gossiped away with the other girls who were there to admire the newest fashion and bought more clothes than necessary. Just then, Lavender walked in and did a weird run in her high fashion shoes.

"Parvati!" she exclaimed. "You'll never guess who I just saw!"

"Who?" said Parvati, thinking it was someone really famous.

"Ron!" Lavender squeaked. Parvati rolled her eyes. Lavender had a crush on Ron since forever, but she never said anything. Luckily Lavender didn't notice and chatted on about how handsome he was looking this year and so on.

Finally, after a long day of shopping, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma all Floo-Powdered to the Patil Mansion, where Padma rushed to her room and buried her nose in a book and Lavender and Parvati admired their new clothes.

"You know, I think that these shoes look great with those dress robes..."

"Yea and this hair clip really goes great with that blouse..."

Finally, Lavender got home and Parvati went back to her room after seeing Lavender off. She flopped on the bed and sighed. These days were really the best. Hogwarts was sometimes so boring compared to what she could be doing. She got up and exited the room and walked down the long hallway. Her hand gracefully held the marble banister as she descended down the steps. She then walked purposefully to the large double doors and opened them to find her family waiting for her to join them for dinner. Padma rolled her eyes as Parvati passed by but quickly turned her gaze to her plate as her mother glared in her direction.

Dinner was a subdued affair. Mr. Patil bored them through the appetizers and half of the main course talking about how well his merchant business in India was doing and Mrs. Patil spent a good amount of time talking about how she bought a particularly expensive sari and bangles to go with them. Dessert was quietly eaten and only as Parvati had excused herself from the table did Mrs. Patil remind her to pack her trunk, for tomorrow she was to catch her train.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well... here's Chapter Two! I'd just like to thank VonDutchBabe for my first review. Enjoy!_

Parvati woke up 8:30 to her sister pulling at her to wake up. She didn't rise until at last Padma stole her lip gloss (Very Berry) and threatened to flush it down the toilet. She pulled on a fashionable muggle shirt and a pair of jeans and spent a half hour doing her hair and make-up. She then climbed down the marble steps and into the dining hall to find her family, once again, waiting for her. She reached for a waffle and carefully nibbled at one end. She took two sips of tea and stood up.

"I'm ready to go!" she said, refreshed by the food. Padma opened her mouth to say something and then stopped, shaking her head and continued on reading a section in the _Daily Prophet_.

Twenty minutes later the Patils got in their muggle car and drove to Kings Cross. After another 30 minutes, Parvati and Padma waved goodbye to their parents and got in a compartment. They were soon joined by Lavender Brown and Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw. Parvati and Lavender immediately lapsed into talk about the latest wizarding fashion and whether the boys at Hogwarts got any cuter than last year while Lisa and Padma talked about the books they had read over vacation.

Soon enough, the Trolley Lady came by and all four girls bought sweets and pasties and sat down to enjoy them. Before long, Draco Malfoy stopped by for directions to Harry Potter's compartment; as he did every year and went off to pay Harry and Ron a visit. The girls then changed into their robes and finally settled down to watch the scenery and the sky get darker and darker.

At last, they stepped off the train and climbed into the carriages. They sat at their table and waited for the Sorting to begin. After all the scrawny first years were sorted, the feast began. Lavender started to pile food on her plate but stopped at the roast chicken. Parvati carefully put a small amount of carrots and peas on her plate and little bit of the boiled potatoes.

"What's up, Parvati?" Lavender asked her, "Not hungry?"

"Umm…yea, sure." Parvati said uncomfortably, "I'm not hungry at all…had a big breakfast, y' know." She then picked over her food while pretending to listen to the girl's chatter, not at all aware that someone was looking at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

The next morning Parvati was awoken bright and early by Peeves, who was blowing a loud raspberry in her dormitory. Cursing her ill luck at being woken up so early, she sleepily brushed her hair and did her make-up. By that time, she reckoned that it would be about time for breakfast so she climbed down the spiraling steps and into the common room. It was deserted as it always was at the beginning of new term.

Climbing down the many flights of steps that led to the Great Hall, Parvati finally flopped down in a seat on the Gryffindor table. The table was deserted all except for one person. In fact, the Great Hall was empty except for herself and George Weasly. Parvati nodded her head in greeting and helped herself to some porridge. George slid down the bench to sit next to her and pilled kippers and French toast on his plate.

"Why so early?" he asked

"Peeves" was her one- word answer. George nodded knowingly and started to eat breakfast. Parvati started to eat her porridge, all the while saying nothing.

"Don't you want to add some honey or sugar to that?" he asked, looking at her rather unadorned breakfast. She shook her head in reply,

"I would rather not eat sweet stuff right now…" he looked at her disbelievingly but did not pursue the matter and finished his breakfast in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry people, it took me so long to update. I seem to have a touch of writer's block and a small bout of horrible homework but I'm better now ;)The last chapter was a little weird but I'm not going back to fix it. Hopefully this chapter can patch things up a little._

After getting their schedule, Parvati and Lavender hurried to their first class: Care of Magical Creatures. They strode across Hogwarts grounds and near Hagrid's Hut, where the class was taking place. After a particularly boring class where the only mildly interesting thing was Malfoy being sent to the Hospital Wing, they traipsed back into the castle for Transfiguration.

"Hello, class." Professor McGonagall greeted them, "To start off our first class, we will do a little review to refresh your minds. Now…take out your wands and I want to you to transfigure these beetles into buttons. You have the rest of the class period to recall the incantation, I will stop you five minutes before the bell…begin!" Cringing in disgust, Parvati and Lavender made their way to the front of the class to get a beetle and quickly dropped it on their desk.

Coolly stunning both beetles—which had begun to scuttle away—Parvati then leaned back in her chair, fighting the urge to look up the spell in the book. Instead, she adopted a pensive look on her face and tried to recall. Nothing came to mind. She glanced across the room to find Hermione starting to wave her wand and mutter the spell.

However, at the same time; Lavender had slipped on her shoes, causing a clamor and by the time Lavender had recovered from the fall, Hermione had a neat pile of buttons lying on her desk. Before anyone can cast her dark looks, Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle of the classroom, collecting the beetles and tutting as she went.

"Tsk, tsk… Miss. Granger here was the only one to remember to spell, so in that case, you are to do a foot and a half essay on the incantation, how it is properly used, and where you had gone wrong in doing the spell….although I doubt some of you even attempted the spell…" at that moment, the bell had rung and Professor McGonagall had to shout to make herself heard over the scuffle of reaching for bags and the screeching of chairs. "To be turned in on next Monday!"

Lunch was then to be had. The smell of hot shepherd's pie and steaming Yorkshire pudding filled Parvati's nose and she sighed. She helped herself to a small slice of shepherd's pie and drank a glass of water before getting up. After that, both Lavender and Parvati got up and spent the rest of their free time allowed for lunch near the lake.

"Umm… Parvati?" Lavender asked uncertainly, "Are you OK?"

"Of course I am; why do you ask?" Parvati asked after a slight pause.

"Well… I noticed that you don't seem to be eating as much and you did seem rather faint this morning…" Lavender trailed off, with a look of concern and puzzlement directed to Parvati.

"I—I'm fine…" choked Parvati, at a loss of words. "It—It's nothing…I'm absolutely fine." At this Lavender looked rather unconvinced but the bell just rang and so they started to make their way to Herbology.

Herbology was extremely boring; repotting some dreary- looking plant into some more nutrient- rich soil. Professor Sprout didn't spend any time in greeting the class; she looked almost as horrible as the plants.

"Let's see what we can do for these plants." She said, with a slight tone of sadness in her voice. The class immediately got to work, scooping the soil into pots and carefully placing the plants in them. Towards her third pot, Parvati stumbled and fell to the ground as she was making her way to her spot, with a new pot in hand. The pot had shattered and had pierced a small part of her hand.

"Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing her. "Are you OK? Here let me fix the pot…and your hand…do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Parvati said to the worried looks of Hermione and Lavender who had rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Here, tie this handkerchief around your hand to stop the bleeding…" Hermione said, handing Parvati her handkerchief.

"Thanks." She muttered, feeling a wave of nausea as she tied the kerchief around her hand. As she stood up, she felt a fresh wave of nausea take over her and this time Harry and Ron peered over.

"D' you need any help there, Parvati?" Harry asked with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"No. Thanks, I'm fine…" Parvati said, walking towards her spot. She continued on repotting plants for the rest of the class period pretending to not notice Lavender's looks of concern that she shot to her every minute or so, with Lavender's words over lunch break still ringing in her head.

"Potions…last thing for today…" Lavender said as they went back into the castle to wash up and head out to their next class. The subdued Gryffindors slowly walked to the dungeons with a slight feeling of foreboding take over them with every step they took towards the class. Professor Snape disliked Gryffindors in general so they weren't feeling particularly excited. All the same, it was, at last, nearing the end of the day and that was good news to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Goodness, took me a long time to update, huh? Well, here's Chapter 4, enjoy!_

Parvati and Lavender were one of the last people to enter the Dungeons. Most of the seats were taken—so they had to take a seat in the front. Snape swept into the room with a temper as usual. He then assigned an extremely hard potion that had to be finished by the end of the day and then walked around the class, "inspecting" people's work.

"Parvati?" Lavender asked her, anxiously, "Did I do something wrong? I could have sworn I read through all of the instructions but, the potion is definitely not the right color." She was right, Lavender thought. What was supposed to be a light turquoise was an ugly khaki color.

Snape strode over to their table, as if he could sense the fear coming from Lavender. He took a ladle from his desk and dipped it into the potion; he then lifted the ladle back up to observe the potion. Only the handle emerged from the potion. Snape dropped the handle into the now hissing and frothing potion and the handle disappeared instaneously.

"Zero for the day, Ms. Brown and five points are subtracted, for the damage of the ladle." He said coldly. At that, the Gryffindors looked absolutely furious. Snape disregarded them and walked up to a chalk board.

"Homework," he said, writing as he spoke "Two foot essay on what went wrong with Ms. Brown's potion to be turned in… ah when do we meet again? Wednesday is it? Essay due Wednesday then." He dropped the chalk and swaggered to his desk. Right on cue, the bell rang and the class filed out to dinner.

"…Horrible business…just horrible…" said George as he walked into stride with them to the Great Hall.

"What's horrible?" asked Lavender.

"Filch," George replied "Second run- in Fred and I had with him today."

"What did you do this time?" asked Parvati.

"Ahh…well…" George answered, "We set off a few dung bomb- stink pellet hybrids we developed over the summer. Filch wasn't happy at all…threatened us with the usual…expulsion, disembowelment, et cetera. Unfortunately we did get detention, twice a week for three weeks. Nightmare…" he said trailing off, grumbling.

Parvati and Lavender took a seat next to Fred and George for dinner. They all ate silently, rather lost in thought. Parvati quickly finished off her meal and got up.

"Meet you at the common room." She told Lavender. Lavender nodded in reply and continued to eat.

"What do you reckon is wrong with Parvati?" asked George the moment she left the Great Hall, "Something's wrong."

"I tried to talk to her today but she won't tell me." Lavender sighed, now looking at her steak and kidney pie as if it were to blame. George nodded.

"I'll talk to her later." Lavender nodded and finished her pie.

"Well, I'm off to do homework, see you guys later." She said and walked out of the Great Hall as well. After climbing the stairs to the seventh floor, she said the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed into common room. She grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and settled down on a seat next to Parvati's.

"I suppose we had better start with Snape's essay," she said regretfully

"Yeah," said Parvati, "So…what did you do wrong?" Lavender shrugged.

"Do you have the directions with you?"

"Yea, here they are." Said Parvati, handing her a sheaf of paper. Lavender scanned through the contents and finally stopped at a line.

"Opps. Well, there's my mistake." She said handing Parvati back the piece of paper and pointing to a line.

"Add dried billy wig wings and stir counter- clockwise three times. Take potion off the heat and let simmer for one minute." Parvati read.

"I must have skipped the whole line" said Lavender, rubbing her eyes. She took a piece of parchment out of her bag and titled it "What Ms. Brown Did Wrong in Potions Today". Half an hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and walked up to Lavender.

"Lavender," Hermione said, "We need your help. What _did _you do wrong in Potions today; we kind of need to know for our essay." Lavender nodded.

"I skipped the line where it said I had to add the billy wig wings, stir counter- clockwise and letting it simmer." She said. Hermione nodded her thanks and took a seat, pulling out a piece of parchment and beginning her essay.

An hour later, Parvati got up from her seat and stuffed her essay in her bag.

"Wow, I'm tired," she declared, "I'm off to bed." Lavender followed suit and Harry and Ron dropped their quills resignedly. Hermione's head flopped down on her table and she immediately fell asleep.

The next day, Parvati and Lavender got up bright and early and stepped down the steps that led to their common room. Hermione was fast asleep, slightly drooling on her potions essay.

"Hermione, wake up!" Lavender said, gently pulling Hermione's potions essay from beneath her head. Hermione woke with a start.

"What--? Huh?" She said looking around.

"Hermione, time to wake up, it's morning."

"Oh my gosh! It is!" she said, checking her watch. She sprinted up the dormitory to change while Parvati and Lavender put away her papers. She came down the steps five minutes later and walked with them down to the Great Hall.

_A/N: Hmm…how was this chapter? I feel as if I didn't do such a good job on it. I'd love to hear reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry I keep posting meaningless author's notes but this time I felt it was necessary. I haven't updated in who- knows- how long and for some reason, I got two reviews, from people who managed to find my story out of the hundreds of thousands of millions of Harry Potter stories out there. I thank them because I finally felt inspired again to dig out the story and get this chapter out. More to come hopefully._

Breakfast was, as usual, noisy. Hermione sat with Parvati and Lavender that morning, with Harry and Ron sitting across from them. Ron lost no time in starting to talk with Harry about the newest in Quidditch and Parvati and Lavender started chatting immediately about fashion. Today's topic was muggle fashion.

"Oh, I love those pretty dresses they come up with!" Parvati said, lapsing back to when she had gone to a muggle clothing store.

"…Much better than the traditional Wizarding clothing." Lavender agreed.

"Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed suddenly, "You wouldn't happen to know any of the new fashions in the muggle world, would you?" Hermione shook her head, completely engrossed in the Daily Prophet. Parvati shook her head hopelessly and consciously poured herself a glass of orange juice. Lavender gave her a side-long glance but said nothing.

After breakfast, Parvati and Lavender got up, happy that their first class was Divination. They went up to the class five minutes early to find Professor Trelawney taking out tea cups and setting up tea pots over the fireplace.

"Erm…" Lavender ventured, "Professor, didn't we do tea leaves already?"

"Yes, well, I noticed that some people were highly incapable and I decided to revisit the subject, for the O.W.L.s." She snapped. Looking up though, she found Parvati and Lavender with expressions of happiness that they were doing tea leaves and sadness that their favorite teacher was so snappy. At least, that was how she read their expressions. She smiled and allowed them to help her set up until class began.

XXXX

Approximately seven minutes later (Lavender counted), Ron and Harry stumped into the class looking somewhat annoyed that they even had to come. They sat on the poufs towards the back, Ron occasionally slipping off of his. The class started with Professor Trelawney emerging from the shadows of her chair. She began to talk but today Parvati couldn't focus. The Professor kept on droning on and on, and Parvati couldn't make out a word. What was going on?

Professor Trelawney began to pass out the cups and take the pots out of the fire, pouring the steaming water onto the tea leaves. Getting up to help her, Parvati felt faint and dizzy. Stumbling, she crashed into one of the pots fresh out of the fire, spilling water over herself and breaking some china cups along the way.

Looking up, Professor Trelawney hurried to Parvati, casting a short, mournful look at her cups, before helping her up.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" She asked, with Lavender over her shoulder, looking extremely concerned.

"Perhaps I should take her to the Hospital Wing?" Lavender suggested. Professor Trelawney nodded emphatically and helped Parvati to the ladder leading down the tower.

XXXX

"Will she be ok, Madam Pomfrey?" Parvati heard Lavender ask as she was helped into one of the beds in the Hospital Wing.

"Of course," said Madam Pomfrey "Tell me, what happened?"

"Well," Lavender began, "We were in Divination and we got up to help Professor Trelawney and I dunno…Parvati stumbled. I'm not exactly sure what happened but anyway, she fell and we were doing tea leaves so she spilled the hot water all over herself. I'm afraid she might be burned." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown. I would suggest you go back to class but the bell is about to ring. You may wait here until it does. Parvati won't be able to go to the next class but I think she'll be ok by lunch." Lavender nodded fervently and took a seat next to Parvati's bed, casting her a worried look.

XXXX

Five minutes after the bell had rung and Lavender left for her next class, Madam Pomfrey walked up to her with a medicine bottle in hand. She sat down next to Parvati's bed and sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Parvati?" she asked. Parvati hesitated.

"I must have stumbled on a stray cup, Madam." She lied. Madam Pomfrey got up, taking a cup from her bedside and pouring some of the contents of the bottle into the cup.

"A tea cup happened to be in the middle of a classroom floor?" she inquired, handing Parvati the cup. Parvati remained silent.

"Very well, Miss Patil," she said in a slightly stern voice. "This will help you get some much needed rest I think."

XXXX

Parvati awoke with the ring of the lunch bell, her eyes opening suddenly. Her body felt stiff and she had a throbbing headache.

"Hey, she's awake!" Lavender whispered to some other indistinguishable people. Parvati got up groggily and rubbed eyes until the figures came in view. Surprisingly, she found Harry, Hermione and Ron all looking concerned.

"They insisted on seeing you after they heard what happened." Lavender explained, looking somewhat pleased; most likely because of the fact that Ron was there. Parvati forced a smile and pulled her legs out of the bed; attempting to stand up. She walked shakily to a nearby chair and settled down, casting her onlookers another sheepish smile. Hermione, looking unamused, got up walking over to a nearby table.

"I'm rather disappointed in you, Parvati." She said "Skipping meals is not beneficial to your health. Madam Pomfrey suspected as much. You are to eat all your meals regularly. Madam Pomfrey's orders." She added. Parvati nodded weakly and accepted the tray of food that Hermione was now offering to her. For the rest of the lunch period, Lavender brought her up to speed on the gossip she missed while Hermione gave her the missed homework from History of Magic. Meanwhile Harry and Ron amused the unexpected group with various jokes.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Dun dun dun… the first DADA class… I've never really established a year, and I'd kinda wanted to avoid that but I don't think I can do that without clearing some things up first. After much consideration, I've decided to kinda recreate the fourth year. Triwizard tournament? I have no idea yet. Mention of Voldemort coming back? Most likely. I just want to take a moment to remind everyone that this is from the point of view of Parvati Patil: she's not the most politically aware individual. I mean, she's probably more afraid of Voldemort's lack of fashion sense that his murderous nature. I think the rest of my argument is self explanatory. Nevertheless, I'll still implement some elements from Book 4. Ok and now to the story…._

After lunch the group grabbed their bags and left the hospital wing to their first DADA class.

"Who do you reckon is the new DADA teacher? I didn't see anyone new at the feast and the DADA teacher chair was empty." Said Harry inquiringly. Lavender shrugged distractedly, directing all of her attention to Ron.

"Well let's hurry up and find out." Said Hermione fervently, glancing quickly at Lavender and Ron before picking up her pace. Thankfully, moments after Hermione's statement, they approached the room. As they entered, Parvati and Lavender found two seats to sit together while Ron, Hermione and Harry all moved to the front; on Hermione's insistence. Parvati saw Lavender bite her lip, almost in regret that she couldn't sit near Ron.

As the last bell rang and everyone focused their attention to the front of the room. They saw a figure emerge from the shadows; a man in his mid- forties who was slightly balding and yet… his periwinkle blue eyes gave away to a young- boyish personality. He wore quiet navy blue uniform- like robes and carried a thick book almost as if to remind himself of his age.

"My name is Professor Imitz," he said in an almost suppressed hilarity. Astonished, some of the students exchanged glances; uncertain of what had caused this obvious happiness of their new teacher. Hermione, on the other hand, looked absolutely appalled, trying to disguise it by turning to the first page of the book. The professor seemed almost as if he were thrown off. And yet, all credit to him: his smile never wavered. Ignoring her all the same, he pulled out his wand and tapped the chalkboard before continuing,

"I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this term and I hope we can cover a lot of material." The happiness in his voice quieted down, giving way to what seemed a perfectly memorized speech of monotone. Nevertheless, he plowed on, his words almost synchronizing with the bullet points written on the board. "I have created a fitting curriculum that will be very helpful, seeing as you all will be continuing on to your O.W.L.s next year. The class simultaneously groaned and their new teacher looked away from his notes, grinning in what seemed his trademark smile.

XXXX

"Well, well, well," Snape's voice could be heard clearly from the back of the room, where he had just finished banging the door shut. "I trust you have all completed your first assignment?" he continued on:

"Take it out…" There was a rustle of paper momentarily and then; "Accio!" The dozen papers flew into his hands. Then, walking over to a hard- backed chair near the fireplace, he sat down lazily with the papers still in hand. Despite this rather unpredictable turn of events, he predictably extracted Harry Potter's paper out first. His cold eyes glittering, he read the first sentence to the class.

"'What Ms. Brown did wrong in class today was that she forgot to follow the directions, the part that said…'" Snape stopped abruptly. "Zero Potter, obviously you do not realize the importance of grammar in essays." He threw the paper in the fire, surveying Harry with a look of pure loathing, daring him to say or do something to lose his house some points. Harry pointedly stared back until finally Snape turned his attention to his next victim's paper. The next paper to come out of the pile was Lavender's. He took a short glance at her lightly scented pink paper and tossed it the paper into the fire without much further ado.

"Zero, Ms. Brown." His voice seemed to ring throughout the class. Parvati glanced at Lavender to see her face reddening and the beginning glimmer of tears. Shortly afterward, Ron's, Neville's, Paravti's and (without hesitation, it seemed) Hermione's papers all followed Harry's and Lavender's. The class ended with Snape taking away 50 points from Gryffindor 'for a sloppy job on the essays' and Malfoy jeering at the subdued Gryffindors with the rest of his cronies.

_A/N: Sorry for the particular short chapter. I've been working on a short one- shot but I'm still unsure of it. I'll give the updates as I get them. Please review?_

_Notice: Yes, I redid this chapter. I made such tiny corrections that you don't need to reread this chapter. I just changed it to year 4, because some details didn't make sense. Thanks to attentive reviewers!_


End file.
